infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:First-son
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- War Clown (Talk) 17:02, May 2, 2011 C'mon Man Kid, you're killing me here. Get it right. I've added info as to why it was removed, and if you didn't get it, here it is again: It's not properly placed. Add them somewhere proper, or make a gallery or something. Please, I'm not trying to be a douche bag here. And when you caption something, use proper lettering, punctuation, and capitalization. Please, take this into consideration. Good day. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 16:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Really? "Don't call you kid"? With a reply like that? No, I don't think so. Listen kid, why not read that message up top? Its' there for a reason and that reason is to help you out. Look at it. And as I said, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, and these "dramatics" are common expressions heard, said, and spoken to other people everyday. If you haven't heard of them, well that's not my fault. I am a sensible individual, so long as the people around me are the same. Now, I expect you to take this in consideration. If you don't, then that won't be my problem. Good day. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 17:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tried to remove my warnings eh? Well, this will be your last one. Get it in gear, or get out. Your choice. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 05:05, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :It concerns you erasing warnings I've said. You don't do that. Ever. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 15:51, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Likewise. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 14:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Meh Look, I did not wish to steal your credit with the picture, make slight adjustments to it and re-upload it, but bad quality and white outlines in picture are not good, okay? Welcome to the wiki by the way, enjoy your stay :) ~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 21:52, May 17, 2011 (UTC) You've been unblocked. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 13:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Those were a great find! Hoping to see more pics from you in the future. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 15:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC)